Magically Connected
by SARAH DB
Summary: Two young witches. One new to the life. The other growing up with magic all around him. What will happen when they meet? When demons try to tear them apart? Because these two are magically connected and nothing will ever be the same again. A short story.
1. The Ally

_**Magically Connected **_

**CH-1: The Ally**

**Edited: 1/5/14 for grammatical errors. The plot has not changed.  
><strong>

"Uh! You bastard!" Valerie Wells shouted at the demon as she ducked away from the knife he threw at her.

Spinning around on her heels Valerie extended her leg and catching the demon off guard she was able to sweep his feet out from under him and send him falling to the ground. Standing up Valerie turned and glared at the monster in front of her. She had no weapons and wasn't really sure what to do in this type of situation.

Thinking quickly, she took off her heels, the stupid things she was forced to wear for the ball room dancing unit in gym class. She was convinced the shoes were trying to kill her, so maybe they'd be nice and try to kill the demon instead. Kicking off both shoes she picked one up and threw it at the demon, who was starting to stand up. Val was hoping that the sharp end of the shoe would somehow stake itself threw the demons heart. And yes, Val knew that the demon was in fact not a vampire, but she figured that a stake threw the heart would kill pretty much anything, even a demon.

Unfortunately Valerie never found out if it would have worked or not, because with her bad aim and a turn of the shoe, the demon was hit in the arm with the side of the shoe. The stupid demon even had to nerve to look at her amused.

"Oh, shut up!" Valerie told him rolling her eyes.

Val knew she needed to think of a new plan because she had just botched her previous one. Her heart might not have started racing so fast when the demon smiled at her if she had known about the figures crouching behind the dumpster, biding their time before they came to the rescue.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*()*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

Wyatt and Chris Halliwell watched the girl fight as they hid crouched behind the dumpster; they'd ditched school for this and were just waiting for the demon to make one final move before they saved the day. But they're plan went awry because they never expected their mother to show up.

Piper Halliwell had been at home, making cookies for her niece's elementary school class when her youngest sister orbed into the kitchen with their middle sister in tow. Phoebe had a premonition earlier that day and once she made sense of it and made a potion, she contacted Paige and they'd gone to get Piper so they could save the young girl in her vision. Taking the last of the cookies out of the oven Piper walked over to her sisters, took Paige's hand, and the three of them orbed away, only to come up crouched right next to Piper's two teenaged sons, who were supposed to be in school.

"Mom!" Both boys screeched quietly at the sight of their mother and aunts behind them.

Piper narrowed her eyes at her sons while the Aunts gave them both a disapproving look, but the sound of the young girl fighting for her life had interrupted what was going to be a very long lecture from Piper.

"I'll deal with you two when we get home," She promised them with a stern look before peaking around the dumpster, seeing the girl throw a heeled shoe at the demon.

Paige snorted quietly from her spot as she saw that girl look at the fallen shoe at the demon's feet with disdain before saying something to the demon. The girl was just like in Phoebe's vision. Medium height, long straight blonde hair pulled up high into a ponytail, and wearing a school uniform: a light blue button up shirt, black tights under her blue and black plaid skirt and short black heels. Tracking down the uniform Phoebe had figured out where the attack would happen -in the ally behind the upper class high school wear all the girls wore uniforms like this. Now watching the girl defend herself, Phoebe was hoping this young girl would live.

With a throw of a dagger the Charmed Ones made their move.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

With her heart racing and the fear of death fresh in her mind Valerie watched as another knife suddenly appeared in the demon's hand, he smiled at her and walked one step closer, bare foot now Val took a step back, the pavement hard and cold through her tights.

"You put up a good fight little one, too bad you have to die now," the demons said, raising his hand and throwing the dagger straight for her heart.

The dagger never made contact, because with a flip of her hand Valerie had changed it's route and it was now heading toward the demon, landing, in blink of an eye, in his heart. The demon's eyes grew wide for one second before he exploded, sending green slime all over the ally, landing on Valerie and her five new companions who seemingly came from nowhere.

"Dammit!" Val hissed, shaking her hand and throwing the slime to the concrete pavement. "And I still have to go to chemistry after this!"

"What the hell?" Paige said shocked at the turn of events, causing the young girl's head to snap up and turn their way.


	2. The Manor

_**Magically Connected **_

**CH-2: The Manor**

**Edited: 1/5/14 for grammatical errors. The plot has not changed. **

"So you just learned you were a witch?" Piper asked, staring at the girl on her couch.

After being shocked that this young girl had defeated a demon and seeing that she wasn't just a regular girl like they had originally thought, but a witch, Piper and the others brought her home to the Manor, letting her use the shower while they washed her demon slimed clothes along with theirs. Now sitting on the couch the girl was wrapped in Piper's extra robe with wet hair as Piper, her sisters, and her two sons asked her questions.

"Yeah, found out about two months or so, give or take." Valerie said, not being fazed by the question or the attention.

"Are your parents witches too?" Phoebe asked her.

"I don't know. I was adopted so the likely hood of my parents being witches too, are slim to none. My bio parents? I have no idea about them," Val said, with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders.

"Hmm," Phoebe hummed.

"And you said your name was Valerie, right?" Paige asked.

"Yep," Valerie popped the P, "Val, Valerie, whatever."

"Would you like a sandwich or something Val? I'm pretty sure you've missed lunch by now," Piper questioned, her mother hen side coming out.

But seeing this teenaged girl, 17 she told them, curled up on her couch, having practically just learned of her power and having just been attacked by a demon, Piper couldn't help but feel for the girl. Piper and her sisters had all been older when they learned of their powers, and they had each other. Even their family friend Billie had been older when she got her powers, and then had ended up with the sisters to help her out. But Val had no one, not even a parent to turn to with this, and Piper hated she had to go through this alone, Piper herself probably wouldn't have made it if it weren't for Phoebe and Paige, along with Prue at the beginning.

"Um...Sure," Valerie answered Piper's question, feeling her stomach rumble.

Val knew that she had defiantly missed lunch by now. She had just finished gym class, hence the heels, and was walking down to the café around the corner from the school when she was attacked by the demon. She knew that by now she'd missed lunch along with her chemistry class and that she'd probably also miss the rest of her classes for the day.

"Good," Piper smiled at her, "Do you like turkey?"

"Yeah," Val said, smiling back at her, surprised by the stranger's kindness.

Val's own mother never did things like that. Val was a baby when she got adopted and her mother ended up getting a promotion at work almost right after that, making Val's mother spend more time at work in her high demand new position instead of at home with the baby that she and her husband had always wanted. Over the years things just stayed the same, her mother moved up the corporate ladder, spending most of her days at the office and Val's father spent his time traveling around the world as a freelance writer. Val was usually left home by herself.

"Wyatt, Chris. Come help me in the kitchen," Piper said to her sons as she stood up.

Both boys groaned simultaneously but got up and followed their mother none the less. Val watched the three of them leave, catching the eye of the tall blonde boy as he made his exit. He was cute, Valerie decided.

"Here you go," Leo, Piper's husband, said, coming into the room and handing Valerie her shoes.

"I got most of the slime off, but I don't think they'll even be the same," He told her with an apologetic smile, "Oh, and your clothes are done,"

Val took her shoes then set them on the floor and grabbed her folded clothes from the nice man's hands and set them in her lap.

"Thanks. And don't worry about the shoes, I never liked them anyways," She admitted, smiling up at him.

"Really?" Phoebe asking, thinking the shoes were actually really cute.

"I hate heels," Val confessed, "I'd honestly rather go barefoot then ever wear those again,"

"No wonder you didn't hesitate to throw it at the demon," Paige laughed. Valerie shrugged and smiled before excusing herself to go get dressed.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

"What were you thinking? And how the hell did you even know about that? You should have been at school, not doing something dangerous," Piper lectured her sons as she made sandwiches in the kitchen.

"Anna mentioned something at school," Wyatt confessed, referencing Phoebe's oldest daughter.

"And you thought it was your job to save the day?" Piper said.

"Um, no, but…Mom come on! You can't expect us to always sit around and not help. You know Wyatt and I are good, we could really help you guys out if you'd just let us," Chris said. Piper sighed deeply.

"You know your mother worries," Leo said, coming into the kitchen.

"But were not little kids anymore Dad," Wyatt said.

Leo smiled and ruffled Chris's scraggly brown hair as he walked by. Chris scowled.

"No, your not," Piper agreed, "But you'll always be my little boys, and I can't stand the idea of some demon hurting you."

Both boys looked contrite at their mother's words.

"Sorry Mom," they mumbled before grabbing the plates she handed them and walking out of the room, leaving their father to work a different kind of magic and calm their mother down.


	3. The Attic

_**Magically Connected **_

**CH-3: The Attic**

**Edited: 1/5/14 for grammatical errors. The plot has not changed. **

Eating lunch with the Halliwell clan was defiantly an interesting experience for Valerie, who was used to eating and just simply being alone.

Eating with these people was certainly different than what Val was used to, especially when she kept sharing glances with the tall blonde boy from across the table. Wyatt Halliwell. The people who surrounded the table talked and ate and laughed. And Val learned that this wasn't even all of the Halliwells. Apparently both Paige and Phoebe had a husband and kids, even Piper and Leo had one more child. They were all at either school or work, Piper had told her, giving her children that were present a pointed look.

When lunch was over, Piper sent Val with Chris and Wyatt upstairs to identify the demon in the Book of Shadows. As Chris flipped through the pages, Wyatt and Val sat on an old, worn sofa.

"Are you okay?" Wyatt asked the girl. Val looked over at him and into his worried, serious eyes.

"I'm fine," She told him.

Wondering why this boy who was practically a stranger would care, but it was probably the same reason Valerie found herself not being able to look away from him. They had some type of connection. They could both feel. Valerie had felt it from the second her eyes connected with his in the ally. Her gaze had skipped over the others there and had landed solely on him. The two stood there covered in a demon's slimy guts as they both wondered, hoped, that the other felt the connection as well.

Slowly, so to give Val a chance to pull away, Wyatt moved his hands until it was over hers, Val moved her hand and tangled her finger's with his. Valerie and Wyatt sat with their intertwined hands lying between their bodies on the couch.

"Hey Wy, Val. Come check this out. I think I found what we were looking for," Chris called, startling the young couple who had seemingly forgotten that he was in the room.

Valerie and Wyatt stood up, their hands still together and made their way over to Wyatt's younger brother. The three teenagers stood around the book and looked at what Chris had found. There was a picture of the demon who attacked Val and one other demon on the page. The book said that the demon Valerie killed was a lower level demon who worked for one, and only one, upper level demon who hunted and killed young witches.

"Oh, great, so that means there's another demon after me. It's not like I have anything better to do with my life," Valerie said sarcastically.

"Well that's good to hear," A low menacing voice said.

All three teenager's heads snapped up and saw that upper level demon whose picture they had just been looking at in front of them. They hadn't heard him shimmer in. Val's eyes grew wide and her hand tightened around Wyatt's. Now that she knew that someone was actually after her and that it wasn't, a 'wrong place, wrong time,' kind of situation which she had thought earlier, Val was scared, and this time she didn't even have her shoes to throw at the demon and his stupid face. The upper level demon smiled and an energy ball appeared in his hands.

"Get down!" Wyatt shouted, pushing his brother and Val to the side, behind a bunch of boxes and a table.

"Wyatt!" Val shouted, as he took the energy ball to the shoulder.

Another one soon came her and Chris's way. Valerie flicked her hand and sent the ball back toward the demon who ducked it easily.

"Val! We need to leave," Chris said, trying to grab her hand so he could orb her out of there.

Chris wasn't blind and saw the way his older brother was looking at her, if Chris let Val get hurt or worse, killed, Wyatt would never forgive him and Chris wouldn't blame him.

"No!" Val said, flinching as an energy ball hit a box next to them sending the contents exploding into the air.

"Go help Wyatt. I'll distract the demon so you can get to him." Val told him.

During lunch everyone had explained their powers to Val, including the power of orbing and healing, which Val wanted Chris to use now. Before Chris could move Val had run out of their hiding spot and clear into the demon's line of fire. Chris cursed and kept close to the floor and went to his injured brother.

"Ready to die are you?" The demon asked an evil smirk on his face.

One last energy ball was thrown toward her and even though it didn't work well last time Valerie used her power and sent it flying back toward him. The energy ball hitting the demon would not be enough to vanquish him but an energy ball along with a very strong position would be. It was a good thing Chris had healed Wyatt quickly and quietly.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

After seeing his younger brother's face hovering over him and feeling his wound heal, Wyatt turned his head and saw an energy ball heading right toward Valerie. No! Was all he thought. Chris backed away just in time.

Wyatt's hand shot to his pocket and he took out the strong vanquishing potion he had stolen from his mother's cabinet earlier that day. With an accurate aim the potion hit the demon square in the chest, right as the energy ball flew back at him.

The demon blew up instantly, but luckily this time there was no slim.


	4. The Bridge

_**Magically Connected **_

**CH-4: The Bridge**

**Edited: 1/5/14 for grammatical errors. The plot has not changed. **

After sending the energy ball at the demon Val saw something fly passed her out of the corner of her eye. The demon in front of her was hit with the energy ball and the potion, causing him to explode and for Valerie to get sent flying backwards.

"Val!" Wyatt called, crawling over to her body on the ground.

"Are you okay?" She asked Wyatt, feeling him lift her head and set in on his lap.

"You're asking me that?" Wyatt laughed.

"I was worried about you," Val said softly.

"Well I'm worrying about _you_," Wyatt countered.

"Don't be, I'm fine," Val said.

"You better be," Wyatt told her, both teasing and serious.

Val and Wyatt smiled at each other.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

After hearing an explosion in the attic, all four adults downstairs in the Manor shared a quick look before racing up the stairs. The sound of foot steps running up the stairs immediately stopped when they came to the door and saw Val with her head in Wyatt's lap, the two of them smiling softly at one another.

There was a dark vanquish mark on the floor a few feet from them, telling Piper that something had happened here. Looking around the room she saw a box was blown up and that her youngest son was ignoring the two teenagers on the floor and cleaning the contents up. What the hell had happened in here? Piper thought. Her husband and two sisters had the same exact thought.

They'd have to for their answers though, because just then the young couple on the floor vanished into blue and white orbs and out of sight.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

"Can I take you somewhere?" Wyatt asked staring down at Valerie, her long blonde hair was strewn haphazardly around her head, and across Wyatt's legs. He brushed his long finger's threw it, smiling down at the girl.

"You can take me anywhere," Val replied.

Wyatt's smile grew and staying just like they were, Wyatt orbed them away. Val's eyes had been closed and the next time she opened her eyes, she was staring up at the mid-day blue sky and not the wooden ceiling of the attic. Turning her head, Valerie saw that she was on some type of hard, red metal object. Sitting up Val looked around. Wyatt smiled and hopped up, offering Valerie his hand to help her do the same. Valerie took his hand and stood up beside him, letting go once she had stood and ran a hand through her hair.

Looking around Val was shocked when she figured out where she was.

"We're on the Golden Gate Bridge aren't we?" she asked Wyatt.

Beside her Wyatt nodded and smiled slyly. Carefully, Val walked over to the edge and looked down, before slowly lowering herself back down to the hard surface. Val was sitting on top of the Golden Gate Bridge, she couldn't believe it.

She was sitting with her legs dangling off of it, like she did this every day. Wyatt sat down next to her, his arm coming around to wrap around her shoulders and pull her into his side. He let his legs dangle too, but he actually did do this just about everyday.

"Are you really okay?" Wyatt asked her.

The calm solitude of the bridge made Val answer honestly.

"No, but I will be," Valerie said, the day's events were starting to catch up with her and parts of them were really freaking her out. Okay, actually the only part was that someone had actually hunted her down to try and kill her and in the process had hurt Wyatt, someone she was really starting to care about.

"Good," Wyatt smiled, looking down at the girl in his arms.

Val smiled too, and looked up at the boy whose arms she was in.

"I like you, Valerie," Wyatt said.

"And I like you, Wyatt," Valerie said.

A quick decision was made then and Wyatt leaned down to press his lips to Val's. They kissed softly, slowly, like this right now was their only purpose in life. Pulling back after a while the two teenagers smiled widely at one another. Wyatt's arm tightened around Val as she laid her head on his shoulder and he laid his head on top of hers.

That was the exact position Piper and Leo found them in when they came looking for Wyatt and Valerie, hours later. Piper looked up at her husband and smiled. He squeezed her hand knowingly.

Wyatt had been right, Piper thought, they weren't little kids anymore.


	5. The Epilogue

_**Magically Connected **_

**CH-5: The Epilogue**

**Edited: 1/5/14 for grammatical errors. The plot has not changed. **

_5 years later_

"I love you, Valerie," Wyatt said.

"And I love you, Wyatt," Val said.

The two newlyweds stood holding each other as they danced, swaying slowly in time to the music, underneath the dark starry sky in the backyard of the Halliwell Manor where inside, just hours earlier, they had been pronounced man and wife. They got married on the same day they met, many years ago.

They day Val was attacked by a demon, the first but not the last.

The day Valerie killed her first demons, and again, not her last.

The day Wyatt and Val were inexplicably drawn to one another.

The day they realized they'd kill anyone who hurt the other, or die trying.

The day Val realized you didn't have to be related to someone for them to care and treat you like family.

It was the day that changed Valerie Wells and Wyatt Halliwell's life forever.

In a good way.

In one of the best ways possible.


End file.
